


Olive Hates Winter

by TheAnonymousGamer



Series: Blind Shots Taken [1]
Category: Gemstone Origins Au, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Allergies, Seasonal, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousGamer/pseuds/TheAnonymousGamer
Summary: She hates it.Absolutely loathes it.





	Olive Hates Winter

Olive  _hates_ winter.

Absolutely loathes it.

But why? There's Christmas and New Year's (the only time Jane will let her have as much Moscato as she wants, on her bill), and Valentine's Day as well! What's there not to love about winter?

It's not the cold, the lack of plants, or the leaves from fall.

Allergies.

It's the fucking allergies.

Fall is nice- no bees, wasps, hornets, mosquitoes- no bugs at all. It's nice and cool, only needing a light jacket during the cooler periods of time.

Winter fucking  _sucks_.

Her nose gets so clogged, nothing can save her, and it's a damn miracle to breathe through that airway- she becomes what the ad calls a "mouth-breather." She's like that wall-cleaning fish, except she's not cleaning any walls.

The sneezing doesn't help either.

Oh, and her right eye- her right, not the other way around- itches and waters up so bad, she can't see with it. And it's not touch-and-go, either. It's constant, seeming to never end.

She knows what is causing it, everyone and their mother knows- that new tree species that got introduced at the end of fall to the town, Mountain Cedar- the plant spawn straight from the most damned part of hell.

Olive just hopes that she'll be able to see and breathe come spring.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually deal with this too, Mountain Cedar or some plant seems to like to attack me during the season. It's summer and my nose is still clooged (but I can breathe) so it reminded me of this. Might as well!


End file.
